MOTE Sequel Teaser
by wicked-n-lazy
Summary: I thought I'd have a go at a little teaser of what is to come after 'Mysteries of the Empire' has finished, so there will be a little wait for it, but I hope you find this tidbit interesting.


Opening image, fade into a long shot of an African plain much like Kenya, wide flat land as far as the eye can see with a few wizened trees and dry grass

**Opening image, fade into a long shot of an African plain much like Kenya, wide flat land with a few wizened trees and dry grass****, great rolling forested hills in the distance. Camera pans slowly to the left continuously to give the spread of the landscape.**

**Mycroft Holmes Voice Over: **Africa has always been known to us as the 'Dark Continent…''

**Fade into a long shot of the African Congo, darker and in the jungle with towering trees and shadowed areas all around.**

**Cut to Mycroft Holmes seated at the end of the long table in the British museum with a look of concern upon his face.**

**Mycroft Holmes: **''Now we have reason to believe it is even darker than before.''

**Shot reverse shot to Mina Harker****, seated next to him**

**Mina Harker: **''What exactly do you mean?''

**Shot reverse shot back to Mycroft****, listening to her query. Quick cuts to Nemo standing at the front of the table, his arms crossed- Skinner and Jekyll sitting at the table expectantly- Sawyer standing in a similar fashion to Nemo just behind a seated Dorian Gray.**

**Cut to black screen briefly before fading into Rodney Skinner on the deck of the Nautilus, standing next to the Captain.**

**Rodney: **''I bloody hate Africa…'' **He swats at a Mosquito on his shoulder with a look of triumph on his painted features while Nemo eyes him casually**.

**Cut to ****wide angle shot of the African coast from the deck of the Nautilus. Suddenly a series of fast CU shots, focused on someone's hands as they prepare something in a dimly lit place- chopping up plants, grinding ingredients into a bowl, the hand reaches to grab something red- something that came from inside an animal, blood stains just visible left behind.**

**Mycroft Holmes Voice Over (throughout fast cuts): **''From what our intelligence has gathered, there is something inexplicable happening in Ghana- something… supernatural.''

**Cut back to Mycroft Holmes seated in the Museum.**

**Mycroft Holmes: **''This being your forte of course, you are the only option we have in which to investigate what is happening out there.''

**Cut to Agent Sawyer, moving forward slightly towards the table and frowning.**

**Sawyer: **''But you still haven't told us what it is we're going to be looking into- what exactly is happening…?''

**In between Sawyer's dialogue, there is a cut to**** the preparation yet again; set in a tribal African hut as we can see more of the surrounding, the person themselves remains unknown.**

**Cut to a wide angle shot of the League walking over the dustier plains in a neat line, coming from the coast where the Nautilus is just visible as a white haze in the background. **

**Mycroft Holmes Voice over, addressing Sawyer: **''As I said, Agent Sawyer… it is inexplicable at best….and…we have lost contact with our representative in Ghana. It would be better to send you straight there to straighten this entire thing out.''

**Cut to Nemo in the Museum, shaking his head slowly and looking at Holmes**** questioningly.**

**Captain Nemo: **''What is happening that is inexplicable? We would not wish to go into a situation we knew nothing of.''

**Cut to Mycroft.**

**Mycroft Holmes, looking shifty and uncomfortable: **''All that we know is that it involves many deaths, followed by grave desecrations. That is your task- find out what is happening out there-

**Cut to**** Sawyer standing over an opened dirt grave- the camera rises over his shoulder to reveal the corpse inside cut open. Cut to Sawyer's disgusted reaction when suddenly a shout is heard off screen, alerting his attention to the left of the camera, which follows the Agent over to a different grave. Nemo is standing there, ushering him over quickly. **

**Cut to the grave, empty but for the remains of a thin, wooden coffin.**

**Mycroft Holmes Voice over as we focus on their confused faces: **''-And put a stop to it. There is more to this than meets the eye, I can assure you of that.''

**Cut to an aerial shot of a ****rainforest spanning for miles, a river cutting through. Fades in to a wide shot of the interior of the forest, blood on a tree just to the right of the screen and only just noticeable to draw the audiences attention. The camera then cuts to someone stumbling through the forest, but they are in very poor light and we cannot make out who they are.**

**Mycroft Holmes Voice over: **''Whatever is happening out there- we need you.''

**Cut to a dark night, a small building- cut to Interior- Jekyll is standing at the window and glances outside, seeing something in the dark. Cut to exterior shot seeing his questioning look from the other side of the glass- it suddenly turns to one of fear**** and surprise as a hand slams against the window and slides down, leaving a bloody mark behind. **

**Cut to black screen. The sound of gun shots and people shouting can be heard- Sawyer yells at someone to get out of harms way, his voice rises and becomes more and more panicked and is ended by a louder shot, followed by silence.**

**Mycroft Holmes Voice over: **''You are the only ones we would think of sending out there. The **only** ones who can help... but take **every**-** precaution**.''

**Simple, white letters on black screen: COMING SOON 2008**


End file.
